prime_numbersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:3primetime3/The Question of the Day - 2/28/2014
Hey guys! I'm seeing a lot of new users! That's so great! New users: even if an answer is already seen in the comments section, still write your answer. The answers not written by me still might not be right. For newcomers who are seeing this blog post for the first time, please read the rules to get started! ACHIEVEMENTS EARNED DURING THE LAST QUESTION:0 The Question of the Day - 20 points Mr. Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff had his students practicing their math. He asked his kids to write as many different addition problems as they could where two whole numbers added up to 10. How many ways can two whole numbers add up to 10? Note that the addition problems a+b and b+a should be considered different problems. Lucky Prime Hint: -24 Previous Solution The Lucky Prime number was 523. Removing all x's from the hint, we get: oasctlnn lla 3 isdtlg wnhso ni het doaknbrcug fo tshi kiwi. Unscrambling, we get: Contains all 3 digits whose in the background of this wiki (yeah, I know, bad grammar). Anyways, the background of this wiki is 2,3,5...... Using these 3 numbers as digits, we can only form one prime number, 523. The solution was 11. if there are 7 numbers and the median is 84, then 84 is the middle number. Because of the dual mode, there are either two 78s and two 88s or three of each. if there were three of each the mean would not be 84 though, so there must be two of each. So we need to find possibilities for the last two numbers. A 7-number list with a mean of 84 would have a sum of 7(84)=588. The five numbers we know so far have a sum of 416. The remaining two numbers must have a sum of 455-416 = 172. One of the numbers must be bigger than 84 and one must be smaller. Possible pairs would be 83&89, 82&90, 81&91, 80&92, 79&93, 78&94, 77&95, 76&96,7 75&97, 74&98, 73&99, 72&100. That's 12 possible pairs for the remaining numbers except that one of the pairs include a 78 which would give the list three 78's and no longer a dual mode. So only 11 of the pairs would fit the 7- number list we are looking for. Good job Minipop56! Scoreboards 1. Blueeighthnote: 2650 points (2 achvmt pkgs) 2. TimBluesWin: 655 points (1 achvmt pkg) 3. Imamadmad: 645 points (1 achvmt pkg) 4. Julianthewiki: 365 points (1 achvmt pkg) 5. Wikia Contributor 69.235...: 230 points (1 achvmt pkg) 6. Minipop56: 75 points 7. ZombieBird4000: 50 points (1 achvmt pkg) 8. Emmaelise401: 50 points 9. Supermario3459: 45 points (1 achvmt pkg) 10. Wildoneshelper: 40 points (1 achvmt pkg) 11. Lefty7788: 40 points 12. CalzoneManiac: 30 points 13. Dalek-James: 20 points 14. Googleaarex: 10 points Achievements Skills Badges! Usually awarded for having skills to solving hard questions, etc. 1. Quick Thinker! (+10 points) - Awarded for posting an answer before I write "Please leave your answers here." FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 2. RARE: Leaderboards Expert! (+300 points) - Awarded for being 1st place on the leaderboards for 30+ days. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 3. RARE: More than a Millenium! (+100 points) - Awarded for being first in the leaderboards and scoring more than 1000 points from the runner-up. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 4. Questions in a question (+20 points)? Awarded for finding three ambiguities in a single question. EARNED BY IMAMADMAD Earth Badges Most rare ones are found here. RARE: Top Ten (+30 points) - Awarded for being the first top 10 people ONLY to participate on the question of the day! EARNED BY THE FIRST 10 PARTICIPATING PEOPLE Sun Badges All epic ones are found here. EPIC: Lucky Primer (+100 points): Congratulations! You have guessed the lucky prime correctly. Get the Lucky Prime two more times to earn the next achievement! FIRST FOUNDED BY JULIANTHEWIKI. Galaxy Badges Mysterious badges from a far-out universe. Each one found here is worth 10000+ points and/or 5+ achievement packages. Uniqueness Badges Unique things one can do in the answers section. ONLY ONE PERSON CAN EARN EACH BADGE. 1. Analyzer! (+10 points) - Awarded for drawing a diagram. FOUNDED BY IMAMADMAD 2. Inspiration! (+5 points) - A question was dedicated to you! FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE Trustworthiness Badges Awarded by how much I trust someone on this wiki. Please do not ask me about these badges. 1. Reliability (+100 points) - Trusted to write a question of a day. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE, AND IMAMADMAD 2. Scoreboard Tinkerer (+100 points) - Trusted to change the scoreboards. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE AND JULIANTHEWIKI Duration Badges Yes! YOU KNOW IT! PARTICIPATION EVERY DAY! Category:Blog posts